The second voyage of U-2147
by thunder child 14
Summary: Humans have found out about vampires! the only hope for the supernatural world is the U-2147 U-boat and its crew, alongside another vampire ship, the armed merchant raider "Thunder Child" the Cullen's the Denalis and the wolf pack have to find a place of safety and find a way to save the supernatural world with only their wits and a few thousand horsepower.
1. Chapter 1 the war begins

_**The second voyage of U-2147 the Third world war part 1**_

Kurt POV

"Bulls EYE!" Laurenna shouted

I smiled at my Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid Wife as she loaded another Shell into the 4 inch deck gun and fired it at a narrow cave opening. It had been a year since I had Married Laurenna and had joined in an Alliance with the Cullen Family. I had noticed that Military activity was building up on the West Coast and I had the Crew monitoring the Situation.

"Sir you should hear this" Heinemann shouted at me.

"Ship-wide" I replied. The speaker crackled and a voice came over it.

"Fellow Members of the United Nations, we have a crisis on our hands. As you know at 09 50 hours a marine was murdered at Pearl Harbour Naval base in Hawaii. We found the Murderer minutes afterwards and have made a startling discovery. Everyone, Vampires exist. We have intelligence of the existence of Werewolves and Shape shifters as well. So anyone who can hear this broadcast if you see anyone with the following descriptions report them to your nearest military authorities as these supernatural things are evil and must be eradicated from this earth.

Vampires are inhumanly perfect and have either Gold or Red eyes, their eyes are black when they are Thirsty.

Werewolves have a high body temperature and a large muscle count.

Ladies and Gentlemen we are now fighting World War 3"

I switched the Radio off in shock! My hands were shaking madly!

Without thinking I shouted "START THE ENGINES ALL AHEAD FLANK SET A COURSE FOR U-BOAT LAKE NOW! CALL RAIDER THUNDER CHILD AND ASK THEM TO RENDEVOUS WITH US THERE!" I ordered.

Laurenna had stopped messing around with the deck gun and had joined me on the bridge. We both clung to each other as if we let go we would immediately die. As the U-2147 lurched away from the dock and drove at full speed towards Forks I knew that U-2147 and our Brother Surface Raider Thunder Child were the Supernatural world's last hope.

Bella POV

We had watched the news in school and we were all in shock. Luckily the other students in the cafeteria were oblivious to us and all of us were able to get away. Once we got back to the house Carlisle and Esme were already there and they were packing everything they could fit into their suitcases. The rest of us did the same. That was when Alice had a vision. She said the U-2147 was coming for us as well as another larger cargo ship. After we had finished packing we sprinted to U-boat Lake to wait for U-2147. I had only just settled into my new vampire life with Edward and here we were getting ready to run for our lives. Suddenly I heard the noise of a submarine surfacing and sure enough the U-boat surfaced and slowly motored over to us. We all jumped aboard and the U-2147 departed the lake and set off into the ocean.

"Are you guys Ok?" Kurt asked.

"We are fine, just get us out to sea" I replied.

Several days later

U-2147 was now speeding at high speed into the pacific and we were waiting for another Vampire operated ship. Kurt had described it fondly and he considered the ship U-2147's equal. I had no idea of what to look for because the ship we were going to meet could change its appearance at will. I thought about what would happen next for all of us. Then I heard a ship's horn. My senses caught the sound and I was looking in the direction of the sound. Kurt had heard it too and was saying something into the Radio.

"Raider Thunder Child this is U-2147 do you read us over" Kurt said

The radio crackled and another German Voice spoke through the radio.

"Roger that U-2147 we read you loud and clear, we have the Denali Clan and the Quileute wolf pack onboard" It said.

Then I heard the groaning of a much louder and much older Diesel engine. I looked and slowly but surely a large shape came slowly out of the fog and turn to the right.

"Is that Thunder Child?" Alice asked.

"Yes that is Thunder Child" Kurt replied with a smile.

"It is so big and beautiful" I said with a gasp.

I was right, the Thunder Child was beautiful. It had a sharply pointed bow and a stern that reminded me of the Titanic. The hull was dark green and its superstructure and two funnels was a sort of peachy pink. Then Thunder Child's signal light flashed at us.

It read "you are now under our escort, please follow us to refuge Zulu Five Bravo"

Kurt replied with the Signal light "Roger that"

Then both ships accelerated and into what we hoped was eternal safety.


	2. Chapter 2 new allies arrive

_**The second voyage of U-2147 part 2**_

Kurt POV

It took several days for Both Thunder Child and U-2147 to arrive at refuge Zulu Five Bravo. As the U-Boat easily motored up-river I looked around at the island. It was very large and had a huge ring of trees around it. I knew that there was a large clearing in the middle of the island that had been used as an airfield back in WW2. Raider Thunder Child was having difficulty in following U-2147 up the river. But eventually the river widened out into a huge fresh water lake! The Thunder Child docked at the entrance of the lake and I managed to get U-2147 docked alongside. Afterwards everyone left the U-Boat except a security detail who would man the guns boarded the Thunder Child and we met in the canteen.

"THIS IS A DISASTER! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW THAT THE HUMANS HAVE DECLARED WAR ON US?" Captain Hans of the Thunder Child asked me.

"I have no idea but I have a feeling that we will have to fight for our survival" I replied.

Hans nodded at me and he said to one of his crew in German "Rufen Sie jeden Vampir betriebene Schiff, U-Boot, Flugzeug-und landgestützten covens, dass wir erreichen können und sie bitten, hierher zu kommen und sich der Allianz gegen die Menschen für das Überleben der übernatürlichen Welt kämpfen"

„What did he just say?" Bella asked me.

„He said Call every vampire operated ship, submarine, aircraft and land based covens that we can reach and ask them to come over here and join the alliance to fight against the humans for the survival of the supernatural world" I replied

„How many are there?" Carlisle asked

„Last time i checked there were over 200 submarines alone, and a quarter of them are U-Boats" i replied.

The Cullen's eyes nearly popped out at the thought of so many vampire warships out there. I smiled and i suggested we all go hunting on the island. The Cullens eagerly agreed and we all hunted on the island. But then as we arrived back at the lagoon i saw another ship in the lagoon. This ship was much bigger than Thunder Child and judging its shape and the amount of guns it was a Japanese Mogami Class Cruiser!

„That is enormous!" i heard Emmett exclaim.

I smiled and said as i pointed at the heavy cruiser „that is the IJN Kamoro, the last Mogami Class Cruiser to be built"

„It sure does look like a ship that you wouldn't want to mess with" Rosalie said.

„i agree with you on that point" i replied.

Then the Cullen's and i walked down to the hill to meet the captain of the Kamoro.

He was waiting for me as i boarded the U-Boat. He was around my height at 5 foot 11 and he had tousled black hair and he wore thick spectacles that looked like he had stolen them of a submarine's perriscope!

„Captain Atsushi Nagara, welcome" i said with a smile.

„And it is very nice to meet you again so soon" Captain Atsushi replied.

We both shook hands before Captain Atsushi said „We came running as soon as we heard the call"

I smiled and i filled Atsushi in on what was happening. He offered to boost our signals to call in the remaining supernatural forces using the Kamoro's transmitter and he said that his Nakajima F1M reconnisance planes would be at our disposal along with the Thunder Child's Arado Seaplanes. Now the free supernatural forces had an air force of sorts and a navy! Over the next few days more and more ships arrived at the lagoon. These included more submarines, 6 aircraft carriers, 12 battleships, 4 heavy cruisers, 1 light cruiser and a huge flight of 127 planes, these included Lancaster Bombers, spitfire fighters, hurricane fighters, PBY Catalina flying boat amphibians, B17 and B29 bombers. I knew that more firepower was on the way but for now the Supernatural world had a small fighting chance against extinction.


	3. Chapter 3 the offensive starts

_**The Second Voyage of U-2147 part 3**_

Kurt POV

I stood and looked over at the Lake which was full of Vampire Ships and Submarines. I could barely see U-2147 and Raider Thunder Child amongst the many vessels. By now there were over 100 ships in the fleet and over 200 submarines. There were now over 500 aircraft and they were hard at work in keeping Refuge Zulu Five Bravo safe from danger. I was spending most of my free time watching the 24 hour news channel. This was the Free Supernatural force's main source of intelligence gathering. I was watching it one day when a report that caught my attention flashed over the screen.

"Guys! Get in here!" I shouted.

I heard the multiple running footsteps of the Cullen's, the Denali's, the wolves and Laurenna as they sprinted into the room.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie gasped.

I looked at the news report and now the presenter was talking about the report.

"Yesterday at 11, 50 hours the Vampire Army headquarters in Volterra, Italy was attacked and destroyed by B52 bombers of the American Air Force. Officials are saying that this was the home of the most powerful Vampire coven in the world, otherwise known as the Volturi coven, as of yet there have been unconfirmed reports that there are no survivors of the Volturi Coven, this is the first major step to eliminating the entire supernatural world, the UN is still looking for the rest of said world which may include a powerful Navy and Air Force in other news the amount of prisoners in the new supernatural prison facility on Alcatraz island has surpassed the 300 mark" the presenter announced before I switched off the TV in shock.

Everyone stood there, looking at the TV in utter silence. Then Carlisle said "That means that we are the only free supernaturals left in the world remaining"

"Yes, we are now all that stands between the Humans and utter destruction for us" I agreed.

At that Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Carmen, Kate, Irina, Tanya and Laurenna cried loudly!

"We are all going to die!" Laurenna shouted.

I held Laurenna close to me in a vain attempt to comfort her.

"No, it doesn't end like this" I said.

Everyone stopped crying and looked at me.

"What?" Bella asked me.

"We need to show the Humans that the supernatural world will not be defeated and I have the plan to do it!" I replied.

At that Thomas Baker, who commanded the Aircraft fraction of the supernatural forces came into the room.

"I think we will need to fire up the Lancaster's" I said with a smile.

Thomas smiled back and he said "The Hoover Dam?"

"Yes, the Hoover Dam" I agreed.

Thomas then left the room leaving the others looking at me in confusion.

"What do you mean by the Hoover Dam?" Laurenna asked.

"You see, the Hoover dam is a symbol of the Human's achievement and pride, if we can destroy it they will know that we are not finished yet and we will fight to the bitter end" I said.

"I have seen the results of Kurt's plan and it will work but we have to be careful" Alice added.

We all then exited the room and as I walked back to the U-Boat I began to think that the Supernatural world could defeat the combined might of the Human's military. All we needed to do first was to find a weakness that us supernaturals could exploit. I then looked up at the Raider Thunder Child, it had disguised itself as a single funnelled freighter and now it had a dark blue hull, a white superstructure and its funnel was yellow. U-2147 hadn't received any cosmetic treatment but it did now sport its number in big white letters on the conning tower.

The Next day

Today was the day of the unveiling of the new free supernatural forces flag which had been designed by Alice and Esme Cullen with inputs from the crews of the ships and aircraft of the alliance. I sat on my chair, waiting to finally see the flag every single ship, submarine and Airplane would have to fly. Eventually Alice stepped up on stage and announced that she was to reveal the new flag. We all held our breath for a moment before the new flag was finally revealed. It was mainly blue, with Free Supernatural Forces written in bold black letters on the top. What surprised me most was the three stars on the bottom. Alice explained these represented the three kinds of supernatural in the alliance. The red star represented Vampires, the brown star represented the werewolves or shape shifters and finally the green star represented hybrids. I smiled at that.

Several hours later.

The Lancaster Bombers had been loaded with the Dam buster MK2 bombs and they were slowly beginning their taxy to the runway. I saw the other flight of bombers which would distract the fighters which would be defending the dam with a mock attack on the fighter's air base taking off. There would be heavy fighter escort for both flights of bombers. The Hurricanes were flying with the Lancaster's attacking the Hoover Dam and the Spitfires would escort the bombers attacking the airbase. The noise of the Lancaster's Merlin engines was nearly deafening for me. I saluted the bombers as they took to the skies. I just prayed that soon we would be hearing this come over the radio "Hoover dam busted, enemy airbase out of commission, no casualties or aircraft lost, returning to base"


	4. Chapter 4 COME ON THUNDER CHILD!

_**The Second Voyage of U-2147 part 4**_

_**(I don't own the thunder child's battle in the war of the worlds)**_

Random Free Supernatural forces bomber Pilot POV

The Bombers were making good time towards their targets. I was part of the Lancaster formation that would attack the Hoover Dam. The huge merlin engines roared as they pushed the big bomber towards its target. The sun came over the horizon and illuminated the Hoover Dam.

"Target in sight" I said into the radio.

I then slowly descended the bomber through 5000 feet and pulled into a wide and slow turn to end up in the perfect position to attack. Once I was pointing in the right direction, I activated the bomb backspin mechanism and pulled the release trigger.

"BOMBS AWAY" I shouted into the radio. I then pulled hard on the control stick and the Lancaster climbed rapidly. Below me I could see that the other bombers were releasing their payloads and they were all hitting their targets. By now the Hoover Dam's AA defense system had kicked into action and was spraying bullets everywhere, trying to take down the Bombers and the Hurricane fighters which were strafing the AA guns with their own machine guns.

"Enemy Fighter airfield destroyed! Remaining bombers and escort fighters are heading to assist in the hoover Dam operation" The radio crackled.

"Roger that" I replied.

I heard the Lancaster's machine guns open up for some reason. I looked around and saw something terrifying! Right there was a huge squadron of F22 Fighters!

"MAYDAY, THIS IS HOOVER DAM ATTACK FORCE; WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY F22 FIGHTERS! WE NEED ASSISTANCE!" I shouted into the radio.

Immediately the Hurricane fighters went into a steep climb and began to engage the enemy F22's in combat. But as they did so there was a resounding BOOM! I looked around and saw that the other bombers and their fighter escorts had arrived and they had completely wrecked the hoover dam!

"All bombers that have expended their bombs return to base but make sure that those fighters are all destroyed" I said into the radio.

I looked around again and I saw that some of the F22's had been shot down but the Spitfire's and Hurricanes were in much worse shape! Almost half of them had been severely damaged and were trailing smoke and fire!

The machine guns on my Lancaster kept on firing and one by one the F22's were destroyed. But the sense of victory was interrupted by another radio report.

"Enemy units have captured Forks and La Push, Aircraft Carrier FSF perseverance and four destroyers have left port and are currently retaking Forks, Cruiser Kamoro, raider Thunder Child, U-2147 and two Olympia class Four stacker transports are among the escort force"

I smiled to myself as I flew the bomber back to Refuge Zulu Five Bravo. Now I knew the real battles would start soon.

Bella POV

The shell fire clouded the air with the stench of Cordite explosive; behind me I could hear the repeated shell fire of the ships that had brought us here. I had come on the U-2147 with Edward but on the way back I would be riding on one of the Olympia class transports, these were beautiful and fast ships, they looked like the ill-fated liner RMS Lusitania with their four funnels and elegant lines. Anyways I was trying to get to the Police station to rescue Charlie whilst Edward would rescue the students in the high school. Bullets flew everywhere past me and I had to run at Vampire speed the whole time. I kept in my pocket a Walther PPK pistol, I had tried to refuse the pistol but Edward said it would make him feel better if I was armed. But then as I was about to arrive at the Police Station I heard a gun's safety catch release! I turned around to see Charlie pointing his gun at me!

"Dad it's me! I'm here to rescue you!" I said as calmly as I could.

"You are a vampire now, I'm supposed to kill you, but I can't" Charlie replied.

I put my hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"I drink animal blood and not human blood" I replied back.

At that moment Edward arrived with the high school students.

"Bella! We have got to go! The Olympia is about to leave!" Edward shouted.

"Dad, where we are going is safe from the horrors of war, no-one will ever be harmed and us super naturals will protect you with our lives" I said in a final effort to get Charlie to come with me.

Charlie then sighed and put his gun away. I then made sure he got into the car and Edward drove us all to the dock where the two Olympia class ships were waiting. Edward and I got everyone onboard the Olympia and slowly the two steamers left the dock. Perseverance and her 4 destroyers had left the dock already followed by Kamoro and U-2147. That left Raider thunder child to keep a close watch on the two Olympia's. But as we were about to make our escape I heard a loud horn blast! I looked and saw three American Arleigh burke class destroyers bearing down on us! I could tell that they were coming for us!

I held onto Edward during what we thought would be our final moments. But then there was a loud blast of a much older ship's horn! I looked and saw Raider Thunder Child it moved slowly towards shore then with a deafening roar and a whoosh of spray it swung around and drove at full speed towards the waiting American destroyers. Its guns unmasked and opened fire immediately with a loud Boom! As soon as that happened one of the destroyers erupted in a sheet of flame!

Everyone on the two Olympia's shouted "COME ON THUNDER CHILD, COME ON THUNDER CHILD!"

The remaining destroyers opened fire with their guns but Thunder Child sped on, cutting one of the two destroyers in two! But as it did so the remaining destroyer unleashed a harpoon missile and melted the Thunder Child's valiant heart. Even while Thunder Child was sinking its guns kept on firing and its engine kept on running at full power but then as it launched a torpedo from its blazing left hand side, it exploded!

The Thunder Child's torpedo struck the remaining destroyer and broke it in two!

"Are there any survivors?" I asked.

"They all went down with their ship like heroes" Edward replied.

Several days later.

The two Olympia class ships docked in refuge Zulu Five Bravo and everyone including the human refugees disembarked. Kurt was waiting for us. He looked around for Thunder Child and then to our sad expressions.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

I walked up to him and said "Thunder Child was sunk in combat with three Arleigh Burke Destroyers, it managed to sink all three but unfortunately there were no survivors from Thunder Child"

Kurt looked at me in disbelief for a moment then tears of venom welled up in his eyes and he cried. Laurenna tried to comfort him but to no avail. She said to him "We will make a memorial to those brave heroes and someone is going to pay, I promise you that, someone is going to pay"


	5. Chapter 5 a new pair of allies

_**The second voyage of U-2147 part 5**_

Captain Atsushi POV

It was now my turn to patrol the borders of refuge Zulu five bravo, it had been several weeks since Thunder Child had been sunk and all of us in the FSF were still reeling with rage. I personally wanted to kill every human I could find regardless if they were in the military or not, but since there were human refugees on the island, we all had to be as kind as possible. By now the Kamoro was the most powerful ship in the fleet besides the Carrier Perseverance and the Battleship Vengeance. But as I thought about what new battles would come next someone shouted "SIR, WE HAVE A RADAR CONTACT, BEARING 250, RANGE 18,000 YARDS AND CLOSING, SPEED 18 KNOTS, NUMBER OF CONTACTS 2, ONE APPEARS TO BE A WARSHIP AND THE OTHER A CIVILLIAN SHIP OF SOME SORT!"

I smiled and gave orders for the Kamoro to give chase. The engines roared as the Heavy Cruiser accelerated to its maximum speed of 28 knots. I smiled as slowly but surely the two contacts came into my sight.

I turned to my executive officer Karamatsu and said "Send a message to HQ, saying we have found two suspicious contacts probing our borders, moving to intercept"

Karamatsu nodded at me and went to get my message sent.

But then as the Kamoro drew closer to the two vessels I recognised one of them immediately! It was an Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer. I began to see red as Kamoro drew into range of its mighty 8 inch guns.

But as I was about to order the gunners to open fire I saw that the Arleigh Burke destroyer was signalling us with its signal lamp. The signal said. "Attention FSF Cruiser, this is USS Winston S Churchill and Container Vessel Emma Maersk, we do not have any intention to fight you because our intentions are to defect to your side, Emma Maersk's cargo is a large shipment of weapons intended for armies fighting your forces in Asia but we have decided that these weapons are better off on your side and we also intend to fight alongside you, The Maersk line say that you can do whatever you want with the Emma Maersk and they will make as many arms and supplies shipments to you as possible"

I stepped back in shock but some part of me knew this might happen so I sent a signal back saying "Follow us, let the President of the Ocean decide what to do with you"

The Destroyer and the Container ship turned around to follow Kamoro.

Several days later

Kurt POV

I had decided to let the USS Winston S Churchill and the Emma Maersk join the FSF. By now the Emma Maersk had unloaded her cargo and she was currently undergoing modifications to become an armed merchant cruiser, she would take the place of thunder Child as the U-2147's surface escort and supply ship. The Churchill had brought along with it a huge chunk of intelligence about the enemy. So now the Cullen's and I had to decide what to do with that intelligence. Carlisle and Esme of course wanted to try and negotiate a cease fire and a peace treaty with the humans and I welcomed the plan but everyone knew that no-one was even close to starting the process to peace. So I decided to try and strike Pearl Harbour. When I told Captain Atsushi he was ecstatic but then I had another great idea! We all knew that the USS Missouri was in the harbour and was about to be moved so she could be brought back into service so why not steal her as well as destroying Pearl Harbour, but leaving the Arizona Memorial undamaged. The Winston S Churchill hadn't been reported missing and it was decided that it would sneak into the harbour and tow the Missouri out of the harbour whilst heavy bombers and carrier aircraft of the FSF would attack the Naval and Marine bases. At Carlisle's persistent attempts to persuade me to try and negotiate a peace treaty, I agreed to allow Him and Esme to take a Mosquito reconnaissance plane with Japanese A6M zero fighters as an escort and fly to Washington and attempt to negotiate a peace deal but I warned them that if anything went sour The FSF would send in marines with support from Hind Helicopters which had been delivered by the Emma Maersk and Fw190 fighters and they would attack the city, concentrating on industrial centres and transport links.

Carlisle and Esme agreed and soon they were on their way to try and negotiate peace. I hoped that they would succeed but I felt that the humans would continue to fight no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6 a new realisation

_**The second Voyage of U-2147 part 6**_

Carlisle POV

The Mosquito had dropped us off at Washington Dulles Airport, Esme and I had to sneak through it without being seen. Things were going well until I heard a snarl!

"What was that?" Esme asked.

"I have no idea" I replied, but then we both heard screams of Terror! I then peered down through the ventilation duct and saw several Newborn Vampires attacking the civilians in the airport!

"We have got to save those people!" Esme cried.

I nodded at her and I counted down from three.

3

2

1

And then I kicked the ventilation cover with full strength, sending it crashing down with a loud Bang! Esme and I jumped down and began to fight the newborns. People were still screaming in fright and that made me fight harder! Maybe after this the rest of the humans would be more acceptive towards the FSF. Anyways it seemed that for every newborn that I fought 10 more came back. I knew that Esme and I wouldn't be able to hold off the newborns for long. But then there was a loud smash! I turned to see Kurt, Laurenna and several FSF Marines charging in with their STG 44 assault rifles and they were shooting Newborn vampires Left, Right and Centre. Kurt saw me and shouted "Do you really think that you two could actually go to the President of the USA alone did you?"

"It was meant to be a peaceful mission" I replied.

Kurt nodded at me and he began to direct his troops to cover Esme and me whilst we tended to the wounded. The civilians were all in shock and a few cried out when I got closer but when they saw I was only trying to help them they quietened down. Meanwhile Kurt and the others guarded us from enemy attacks. But as I bandaged the last civilian I heard the sounds of US Marines closing in.

"Get out of here!" I shouted to Kurt. At that Kurt and his troops sped from the area. Esme and I then waited for the Marines to arrive. They eventually arrived and they looked at the dead corpses of the civilians and back to us.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR NOW!" one marine shouted.

Esme and I did as the marines demanded but as the marines were about to shoot one of the civilians stood up and said "Don't shoot! These two Vampires saved us!"

The marines looked at the civilian with confused expressions on their faces. But then one marine, whose name was Lieutenant Martinez judging by the name that was stitched into his uniform stepped forwards.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"Yes it is true" I replied.

Martinez then stepped back for a second before he said "Thank you for saving them" whilst gesturing to the civilians with his gun.

I smiled but then a flash of gold caught my eye. I looked at it and picked a golden medallion off the floor. On it was an inscription that read "Death to all those who oppose Lady Victoria" and on the other side it had an engraving of Victoria! I growled quietly as I showed Esme the Medallion.

"What is it?" Martinez asked.

"Did that vampire you captured after the pearl harbour murder have a gold medallion on him?" I asked.

"Yes he did why?" Martinez asked.

"It seems that this war wasn't started by a random Vampire attack that murder was done to specifically start this war" I replied.

"And this Victoria person has something to do with it?" Martinez said.

"Yes she does" I replied.

"We have got to talk to our superiors about this" Martinez said.

Martinez then walked towards a troop transport and Esme and I followed to what we hoped would be the start of the road to peace.


	7. Chapter 7 the U-2147 sets sail for war

_**The second voyage of U-2147 part 7**_

Kurt POV

It was official, the third world war was almost over, but to finish it there was one battle to fight. You see after Carlisle and Esme defended Washington Dulles airport from Victoria's new-borns, the humans had realised that the FSF didn't start the war at all. So I went to the UN headquarters in New York to sign a treaty that ended the war against the FSF but on the condition that the FSF would fight alongside the Humans as they took down Victoria and her new-born army. Now I was standing on the Deck of U-2147 which had been docked alongside the aircraft carrier USS Intrepid. Human tourists had flocked to the dockside to take pictures of the small FSF fleet. Among them were the Cruiser Kamoro and the Emma Maersk. I had been debating whether to get the Kamoro to send up one of its Nakajima Recon Planes for an air display but I decided not to do so as there were a lot of commercial flights around. So I decided to let the Kamoro use its gun camera and take photos of New York land marks. For this it had to steam up and down the two rivers surrounding Manhattan. Also Divers had been commissioned to take under water photographs of U-2147 in the harbour. I smiled along with Laurenna at the beautiful skyline of New York. Alice and Jasper had gone shopping in the shopping centres of New York, Emmet and Rosalie had done the same, Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme had gone to see a show on Broadway. The Denali's were still on the Emma Maersk. But then the Digital radio crackled, it was a speech from the US president!

"My fellow citizens, for months we and our allies have fought the Free Supernatural forces because of a mistake made during the pearl harbour murder, we had thought it was vampires and we were right, but the FSF had nothing to do with it, the murder was caused by a group who wish to see our mighty America, her allies and the FSF destroyed. I hold here a peace treaty between the United Nations and the FSF, I can now say that the third world war is now over, but there is still one final battle that still needs to be fought, our comrades in the UN and the FSF are preparing to set sail, determined to stop this vampire insurgent army in its tracks, so I ask you members of the military, if you see it in your hearts utilize the resources available to you and help our troops and their honourable allies in their fight, thank you for listening to this broadcast and god bless America" the radio said.

I smiled to myself before I turned and said into the pocket radio

"Get the Cullen's back onto the Emma Maersk and get the entire FSF ready to fight"

The U-2147's crew were now buzzing in excitement at the thought of actually going into a fight again and they were excited also about helping to end a major war. Then I saw the Cullen's race on board the Emma Maersk and the Kamoro race down the river at full speed. I ordered the U-2147 to start its engines and follow the Kamoro. As the Submarine did so every single ship in New York blew its horn. Kamoro, Emma Maersk and U-2147 fired blank shots from all of their guns in a salute salvo. Now I knew that we would all get revenge for the loss of the Raider Thunder Child.


	8. Chapter 8 the fight to end all fights 1

_**The second Voyage of U-2147 part 8**_

Kurt POV

The early morning fog was starting to burn off and I stood on the bridge as the U-2147 quietly motored closer towards the shore. The rest of the fleet followed behind the U-boat. The final battle would soon be on us and everyone was on edge. I held my STG 44 assault rifle in my hands and riding on my belt securely in its holster was my Walther PPK pistol. Laurenna stood close to me. Of course she was a vampire/werewolf hybrid so she didn't need any weapons. I looked around and saw that the other ships were ready to send in their own troops and they were all on edge. The ships were now waiting for the Heavy Bombers to arrive. While we waited I decided to make a speech.

I picked up the megaphone and said "My fellow soldiers of the UN-FSF alliance, almost three months ago. The third world war started between us, now we are all going to fight and destroy the evil that started this war. Victoria and her new-born vampire armies' reign of terror ends here! I know that for some of us this fight might be a one way ticket but know this, the third world war will end during this battle! Make sure you conserve your ammunition. Show the enemy no mercy, kill them all and leave Victoria to the Cullen's. Look out for each other and teach the enemy a lesson in fire and fury!"

As I finished the speech there was a loud cheer from the ships. I smiled and Laurenna squeezed my hand. Then Heinemann shouted "All missile ships report that they have target lock, they are requesting to fire!"

I smiled and said "Tell the missile ships to fire" as I said that I said quietly "Sorry fella's you brought this on yourselves"

At that precise moment the first volley of tomahawk and harpoon cruise missiles erupted from their launchers and sped towards Victoria's base. I heard the distinct drone of the FSF's bombers as they flew past. The distinct whine of the American B52, B1 and B2 bombers was also noticeable.

The island came into view much faster than I expected. Now would come the fun part. I knew for a fact that the powerful guns of the Battleship Vengeance and the heavy cruisers Kamoro and Fearless were now in range as well as the smaller guns of the destroyers, merchant cruisers and submarines. I could see that the Carriers FSF Perseverance and USS Nimitz had their aircraft close to being launched and the other carriers were close behind. The U-2147 turned to the left so it could present its own powerful guns to bear.

"All ships open fire with everything you have but conserve your ammunition, troops you are cleared to begin the landing" I said into the megaphone.

Immediately there was a loud BOOM! As numerous guns opened fire. I then squeezed Laurenna's hand as we both jumped from the submarine and straight into the Melee. The fighting was thick, thicker than I thought possible. There were bullets flying through the air as the human soldiers fought to capture the beach. I fired my own rifle at a burst of New-borns that were about to surround an SAS platoon.

"Thanks for the assist" one of them shouted. I gave him the thumbs up before I pushed further towards victory. I was soon cornered by several New-borns but with a few punches and a magazine full of bullets from the STG 44 assault rifle. But then I heard a scream! I turned to see Victoria fighting Bella, and Bella was losing! I sprinted towards Victoria and I could see Edward running to help.

"LEAVE BELLA ALONE YOU CRAZY BITCH!" I shouted at the top of my voice. Victoria snarled at me and leapt towards me and I pulled out my Walther PPK to shoot her but Victoria pushed me to the ground. I used all of my strength to push her off me and Edward tried to help but Victoria was too strong!


	9. Chapter 9 the end of war and epilogue

_**The second voyage of U-2147 part 9**_

Bella POV

I heard Kurt fighting Victoria and I rushed to help. I saw Edward racing to assist Kurt as well. But then before I could scream NO! Victoria took Kurt's gun away from him, pointed it at his head and fired! Kurt screamed in pain as the bullet tore through his Left eye. I saw Laurenna race to Kurt's aid and begin dragging him from the fight. She gave me a look saying "Kill Victoria, I will get Kurt out of her"

I smiled a huge smile right at Laurenna and then I turned to Victoria.

We both sank into fighting stances and I said "This ends now!"

"Bring it!" Victoria snarled and then we both began to fight. Edward was now being held back by several new-borns. Victoria tried to go under me and rip off my right arm, but I countered with a similar manoeuvre. I then punched Victoria in the face with my right hand. She staggered back and just as she was about to attack Edward pushed her to the ground!

I knew that this would be my only chance to kill Victoria so I grabbed her by the neck and lifted her high into the air.

"THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY HAPPILY EVER AFTER! YOUR FAMILY KILLED JAMES! I WAS GOING TO MAKE A WORLD WHERE VAMPIRES RULED AND I HAD EVERYTHING AND YOU AND YOUR LITTLE COLLECTION OF RATS WERE LYING AS PILES OF ASHES! I WAS GOING TO HAVE A FAMILY!" Victoria screeched.

I then heard footsteps and I turned to see Kurt stepping towards me, his left eye was bandaged and he had numerous scars.

"Do it Bella, end the war" Kurt said with a smile.

I then looked Victoria straight in the eye and said "Well I guess you will have to keep looking for your paradise, because I am not giving up mine!" I then threw Victoria as hard as I could into the air. I then saw the USS Winston S Churchill fire a single Surface to Air Missile which hit Victoria and turned her into a mass of burning fragments.

At that what pitiful few remained of Victoria's army fled the battlefield. Everyone now cheered loudly and I smiled.

"Well Done Bella, you ended the war!" Kurt said.

I then turned to Edward and said "What did you think?"

Edward smiled at me and then he kissed me full on the lips.

Kurt POV

I watched Bella and Edward kiss each other with my one good eye. I gave Laurenna a kiss on the lips as well and after that we all began to walk back towards our ships for the long journey home. At Laurenna's insistence I asked Carlisle if he could salvage my left eye. He did have a look and said grimly "I'm sorry but there is nothing left"

I sort of knew that that might happen so I went for a walk on the battlefield. There was a Black Tee shirt just lying there and I took out my knife and my small uniform repair kit I fashioned out an eye patch. I then put it on and looked at myself in the cold metal surface of my STG 44. Satisfied with the look I walked back to the U-2147 and got ready to set sail for home.

Several Weeks later

We were all standing next to the memorial for the "Thunder Child" as a band played. The third world war had been a short one but a Bloody one, with over 25,000 people, Supernatural and human alike killed. By now the FSF had made a firm alliance with the UN and both organisation's ships being deployed in the same battle groups. Of course each and every FSF ship were now based in the country of which their crews came from, Cruiser Kamoro had returned to Japan and had been commissioned as an honorary ship of the Japanese maritime self defense force. I had decided to take the U-2147 back to Germany and make it our permanent home. The naval base at Kiel which had been U-2147's WW2 base had agreed to let U-2147 make her permanent home there. I knew that there would be no more major wars for a while now. I watched as Bella Cullen was given several medals and awards for her bravery and her role in ending the war. After that was over, I walked over to the Cullens and they smiled at me as I smiled back at them.

Bella then hugged me tightly.

"Will we be seeing more of the U-2147 again soon?" she asked me.

"I think that the U-2147 will always be coming back here, so maybe" I said with a grin.

Bella then walked away from me with the Cullens in tow and I got into the U-2147 for the long voyage back to my homeland.

17 years later, Kiel naval base Germany.

It had been 17 years since WW3 ended and U-2147 had become a bit of a celebrity over the years. Once a year the U-2147 went on a cruise to visit every single surviving U-Boat. During the time the U-2147 had been based at Kiel it had been upgraded with the latest in technology, including Homing torpedoes that could take on Ships and other Submarines, a rubber coating to deflect sonar, special fittings to the propellers to make them quieter, the latest sonar and Radar and finally a new modern radio system. The old 4 inch deck gun and the 37MM gun were still onboard. But as I thought about another refit the U-2147 was going to receive, I got a phone call.

It was Bella,

"Hi Kurt, there seems to be a mutant great white shark infestation in Hawaii and The Cullens and I are going to take them out, you want to come?" she said

"Yeah sure" I replied before I switched off my phone and I ran to the U-2147 and got it ready to sail.

Several hours later the bubbling froth on top of the ocean faded into the sunset as U-2147 dived on another mission.

LOOK OUT ALL THOSE WHO THREATEN THE HUMAN AND SUPERNATURAL WORLD! THE U-2147, THE FSF AND THEIR ALLIES WILL ALWAYS BE WATCHING FOR ETERNITY!

The end


End file.
